How does it feel in Azkaban?
by Greyback bit me
Summary: Mein Beitrag zu dem Projekt :"Jeder Monat hat 100 Worte". Es geht um Sirius Black, der gerade nach Askaban gekommen ist. Wie wird es ihm ergehen? Anmerkung : Die Zeitabschnitte sind nicht richtig. Sein Aufenthalt ist verkürzt.
1. January

Hallo,  
Das ist mein Beirtrag zu dem Projekt "Jeder Monat hat 100 Worte"  
Es ist mein erster Versuch Drabbles zu schreiben. Über Kritik wäre ich sehr Dankbar.  
Wie schon in der Kurzbeschreibung erwähnt. Die Zeitabschnitte stimmen nicht.  
Hier der Link zum Projekt:  
.de/t/7847/1  
_

Januar

Ich bin unschuldig. Ich habe James und Lily nicht verraten. Nicht ich.

Ich komme nach Askaban, dem Zauberer Gefängnis.

Oh, wenn mich meine Eltern sehn würden. Sie würden sich freuen.

Ich werde durch Gänge geführt. Alles ist dunkel. Die Dementoren an meiner Seite lassen mich zittern.

Ständig sehe ich das Haus von Lily und James in Trümmern. Sie sollen aufhören.

Hart werde ich in eine Zelle gestoßen. Sie ist schmutzig und grau. Die Handschellen reiben unangenehm an meinen Knöchel. Doch der Schmerz ist nichts gegen den Schmerz den ich im Herzen trage.

Lily und James sind nicht mehr da.

Tot.


	2. February

Februar

Ich bin seit einem Monat hier. Ein Monat voller Angst und Verzweiflung.

Die Dementoren sind überall. Es gibt keinen Moment an dem du glücklich sein könntest.

Lily und James sind seit einem Monat tot. Ich habe sie nicht verraten. Oder doch?

Was ist mit Harry? Lilys und James Sohn. Mein Patensohn. Kein Jahr und ein Waise.

Wieder schütteln mich die Erinnerungen. Ich höre Schreie. Leise flüstere ich vor mich hin.

Alle flüstern. Doch irgendwann hört jeder auf zu Flüstern.

Irgendwann ist jeder Still.

Ob die Dementoren immer vor meiner Zelle rumlaufen werden oder werde ich irgendwann keine glücklichen Erinnerungen haben?


	3. March

März

Wieder ist ein Monat vergangen. Ich habe Hunger. Hier bekommt man nur Reste zu Essen.

Ich bekomme keinen Besuch. Wer soll mich schon besuchen kommen.

Die Dementoren schleichen bei mir zu dritt vor der Zelle herum. Normalerweise ist immer nur einer vor der Zelle der Gefangenen.

Ich erinnere mich nur schwer zurück an die glückliche Zeit.

James und ich gingen noch nach Hogwarts. James und Lily haben sich immer gestritten. Ich kann nicht lächeln die Dementoren saugen jedes Glück auf.

Meine Erinnerungen verblassen. Leise flüstere ich James Namen.

„Prongs" wie soll ich ohne ihn nur leben.

„James. Ich vermisse dich"


	4. April

April

Ich bin lange hier. Meine Haare sind schmutzig und hängen mir fettig ins Gesicht.

„Wie bei Schnieffelus" flüstere ich leise. Lächeln kann ich immer noch nicht. Werde ich je wieder lächeln können? Werde ich je wieder das Tageslicht sehen können?

Ich schüttele langsam den Kopf. Ich muss mich ablenken.

Wie es wohl Remus geht?

„Moony" flüstere ich leise. Er denkt wahrscheinlich ich hätte Lily und James verraten. Er weiß doch nichts von der Planänderung. Meiner grandiosen Idee, nicht mich sondern Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Ich bin schuld daran. Hätte ich nicht Peter vorgeschlagen.

Ich bin Schuld.

Ich…

…bin…

…Schuld.


	5. May

Mai

Peter ist geflüchtet. Er hat mich als Mörder hingestellt. MICH.

Er hat Lily und James verraten. ER

Wütend schlag ich auf den Boden. Die Ketten meiner Handschellen klirren.

Die ganze Welt denkt ich bin der Mörder von Lily und James.

ICH der beste Freund von James.

Wäre James doch noch am Leben.

Er und Lily hätten Harry aufziehen können. Ich wäre sicher ein guter Pate gewesen.

Aber diese Ratte muss das alles zerstören.

Harry wird ohne Eltern aufwachsen. Wo lebt er jetzt? In einem Waisenhaus?

James als Vater.

Damals hatten wir gelacht wenn wir uns ihn als Vater vorgestellt haben.


	6. June

Juni

Jemand neues wurde eingeliefert. Sie lief an meiner Zelle vorbei. Ihre Ketten klirrten und ich hörte ihre Schritte deutlichen wiederhallen.

Ich kannte sie. Sie hat wie verrückt gelacht. Schwarzes wirres Haar. Sie hatte mich kurz angesehen und ein Lächeln hatte ihre Lippen umspielt. „Böser Junge, hat seinen Freund verraten" hatte sie geflüstert.

Sie schreit in ihrer Zelle, Der Dunkle Lord würde sie befreien. Der Dunkle Lord würde sie holen und ihre Treu belohnen. Der Dunkle Lord würde…

Sie soll aufhören zu schreien, man kann nicht schlafen.

Bald wird auch sie aufhören zu schreien. Jeder verstummt.

Auch sie.

Auch Bellatrix Lestrange.


	7. July

Juli

Jemand sagte es sei Juli. Harry ist nun ein Jahr alt.

Hätten wir gefeiert?

Ich kann es mir genau vorstellen.

Wir würden hinterm Haus im Garten feiern. Remus deckt gerade den Tisch. Lily hält Harry im Arm und hindert ihn daran die fliegenden Teller zu fangen. James steht neben mir. James schaut stolz auf seinen Sohn.

Ich schenke Harry einen Spielzeugbesen. James wäre begeistert. Lily wäre nicht begeistert doch würde nicht sagen.

James, Harry und ich würden das Geschenk gleich ausprobieren.

Ein lauter Schrei reißt mich zurück in die kalte, schmutzige Zelle.

Nein, James ist tot wir werden nie feiern.


	8. August

August

Ich bin schon so lange hier. Ich weiß nicht welcher Tag heute ist.

Meine Haare haben angefangen sich zu verfilzen. Ich bin unrasiert und habe schon einen Vollbart.

Wir dürfen uns nur einmal in der Woche waschen. Es stinkt bestialisch.

Es sind nur noch zwei Dementoren vor meiner Zelle.

Ich merke, dass ich nicht mehr flüstere.

Werde ich verrückt?

Wie jeder hier. Ich fange an den Verstand zu verlieren. Nein, ich will nicht. Ich habe Angst.

Ich darf mich selbst nicht verlieren.

James. Wenn ich an ihn denke geht es mir ein winziges bisschen besser.

Ich darf nicht vergessen.

Prongs.


	9. September

September

Bellatrix ist verstummt. Ich höre sie nicht mehr schreien.

Sie zerren einen Gefangenen an meiner Zelle vorbei. Er soll noch einmal eine Verhandlung bekommen. Glücklicher.

Ich habe keine richtige Verhandlung bekommen.

Ich saß auf einem Stuhl. Ketten hatten sich eng um mich geschlungen. Fudge hatte nur kurz meine Anklage vorgelesen und gleich Schuldig geschrien. Ich wurde gleich weggezerrt und den Dementoren übergeben.

Ich wurde in diese Zelle geschmissen. Am Anfang bin ich noch hin und her gelaufen doch mittlerweile lieg ich nur hier in der Ecke.

Ich blicke auf meinem rechten Arm. Sie haben mir ein Tattoo gestochen.

Meine Gefangenennummer.


	10. October

Ab hier stimmt es mit der Zeit nicht mehr  
_

Oktober

Sie haben mir eine Zeitung in die Zelle geworfen. Warum auch immer. Ich kann nicht darüber nachdenken.

Auf dem Titelblatt ist eine Familie zu sehen. Sie haben einen Geldpreis gewonnen.

Die Familie ist nach Ägypten geflogen. Die Familie ist groß. Es sind neun Leute und eine Ratte.

Eine Ratte

Ratten erinnern mich immer noch an Peter. Wütend schmeiß ich die Zeitung beiseite.

Peter der Verräter.

Peter der Lily und James an Voldemort verraten hat.

Ich wäre für sie gestorben.

Wütend richte ich mich auf. Es ist das erste Mal das ich mich wieder hinstelle.

Peter läuft frei herum.

Diese Ratte.


	11. November

November

Ich habe mir den Zeitungsartikel näher angesehen. Der Ratte fehlt ein Zeh. Genau an der Stelle wo auch Peter sich den Finger abgehakt hat.

Ein Zufall?

Wohl kaum.

Der Junge, dem die Ratte gehört, geht bald nach Hogwarts. Zu Harry.

Ich muss etwas tun.

Langsam richte ich mich wieder auf.

Es ist sinnlos. Ich komme hier nicht raus. Niemals.

Doch ich muss etwas tun. Peter darf nicht so nah bei Harry sein.

Ich klinge wie ein Verrückter, doch es ist mir egal. Ich muss hier raus.

Einfach nur hier raus.

Als Mensch komm ich hier nicht raus.

Vielleicht als Tier?


	12. December

Dezember

Ich verwandele mich in einen Hund.

Die Dementoren sehen mich nicht wirklich als Hund.

Ich denke an James. Er gibt mir Kraft.

Als Hund bin ich genauso abgemagert wie als Mensch. Flöhe jucken in meinem Fell.

Die Dementoren öffnen die Zellentür um mir etwas zu Essen zu geben.

Flink husche ich durch die schmale Öffnung an ihnen vorbei.

Sie merken es nur leicht, doch ich bin zu schnell.

Ich laufe Gänge entlang. Überall Dementoren. Ich springe aus der nächst offenen Tür.

Ich lande im Wasser.

Mühsam fang ich an zu paddeln.

Ich muss es bis zum Festland schaffen.

Für Harry.

_  
Fertig. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Rückmeldung würde ich mich freuen  
lg  
Greyback bit me


End file.
